


Guardian Angel of a Wounded Animal

by Angel_Wolf_with_Red_Wings



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Aninal Mimicry and shape shifting, Anxiety, Bestfriend Kurt, F/M, Fluff, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Self-Doubt, Warren is a jerk at first, Warren's wings are super soft, but then he's a softie, little bit of self-hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Wolf_with_Red_Wings/pseuds/Angel_Wolf_with_Red_Wings
Summary: Reader was abandoned as a child after discovering she was a mutant. After several years in an orphanage, she is taken to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. There, she meets Warren (aka Angel), who acts tough and angry. When the two get to know each other, will he change? Or will he keep his tough exterior?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is okay, I haven't written any 2nd person stories. The first few chapters may be slow, so please bear through it with me. Thanks! Also, reader has the ability to mimic and shapeshift into animals, but since she can't control it, she gets random traits of animals based on her emotions. She also had the ability to regenerate/heal.  
> F/n = Full name

You stare out the window into the front yard of the orphanage. The rest of the children run around, screaming and laughing jovially. You sigh sadly, resting your chin on the heel of your hand. They never let you out to play. You were too different. At least, that's what they always said.

You were put in the orphanage when you turned ten. The day had started out normal, but thing took such a sharp turn that all you remembered was your mother screaming and your father getting so angry that he had lashed out at you. The thought of that day makes you flinch and close your eyes.

-:flashback:-

When you woke up, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping out the window. It seemed completely normal. You got out of bed, jumping with excitement as you dashed downstairs. The smell of pancakes and berries was so stronger, stronger than usual, and it made your mouth water.

“Momma! Good morning!” You greet. 

Your mother stood at the stove, flipping the pancakes you smelled as you came down.

“Good morning ho-” she stops suddenly as she turns to look at you, a gasp replacing her words.

“What?” You ask, tilting your head in confusion.

Her eyes widened in horror, and she let at an ear splitting screech. You flinch, moving to cover your ears. To your surprise, your hands felt something soft and fluffy atop your head that was definitely not your hair.

With your own gasp, you rush to the bathroom and stare at yourself in the mirror. Bewilderment crosses your mind as you stare at the fluffy wolf-like ears on your head that match your (h/c) hair. You turn to see a tail behind you.

“No no no no no.” You mumble, a hand covering your mouth.

Your parents were extremely anti-mutant. You never understood why, but you were always to scared to ask.

“What happened honey?” You hear your father's voice from the kitchen. He sounds concerned.

“(Y/n-n) is a mutant! Our own daughter is one of those...creatures!!!” Your mother screeches in a high pitched voice.

You flinch again, body shaking. What were they going to do? The other mutants in the community were outcasts, always bullied or beaten by anyone they met. Most of them had left, to scared to even be able to sleep. You knew because a friend of yours had discovered she was a mutant, and her parents had sent her to some special school.

“(F/n), get out here.” Your father called from the kitchen. The fact that he was completely calm, was scarier than if he was yelling.

You poke your head out from the bathroom, the ears on your head pressed tightly against your head. His ears are full of a mix of emotions, anger, sadness, disappointment, disgust.

“Yes?” You ask hesitantly.

His eyes narrow as he takes in your appearance.

“Why have you done this? We have raised you with so much love, and this is how you repay us? By joining those monsters?!?!” His voice gets louder with every word, until he is screaming at you.

“B-but dad, it n-not my fault!” You stutter.

“Don't talk back to me!” 

Before you can blink, he strikes out. A stinging pain blossoms across your cheek and you stumble back onto the floor. You hold your cheek, tears stinging your eyes, which are tightly closed. Your father had never once hit you. The shock of it clouded your mind. 

-:flashback end:-

With that, they had driven you to the nearest orphanage and dumped you there. Nobody asked, nobody cared about a mutant child. That day you realized that no one would treat you the same. You were a monster, a creature, a mutant...

A single tear slowly falls down your cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, tell me what you think. If you have something bad to say, please don't or put it in a way so it's constructive criticism, I would really appreciate it!!! <3


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a visit from someone who may have a good offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope it's okay!  
> F/n = Full name

You sit on your bed, quietly reading a book. It was the only thing that could fill up the time. You were never let out of your room. The caretakers were too scared that you would ‘infect’ the other children. They kept you locked in here, and only came to bring you meals three times a day.

You had already read all the books on the small bookshelf in the corner, and the only other entertainment was watching the children play outside through your round window or drawing.

You'd been at the orphanage for 6 years now.

With a sigh and a flick of one of your wolf ears, you place the book down on your hard bed and move to sit by the window. Judging by the sun, it was possibly an hour or two past noon.

The kids were playing on the small play ground in the front of the orphanage, a strict woman standing against the building, watching them. One of the caretakers. You didn't recognize her though. It was rare you did, because only one of them was actually willing to come up to your room to bring you food or talk if she had time.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see a black car pull up. You glance at it curiously, watching as a tall, thin man steps out, along with a younger guy who's wearing a strange pair of glasses. Your eyebrows draw together as they approach the lady.

You didn't know a lot about your mutation, but you did know that all your senses were stronger than they used to be. You could actually hear them talking.

“Hello, my name’s Hank McCoy and this is Scott.” The tall man introduces himself politely.

“Hello.” The caretaker greets, “Are you here to find a child?”

“Um, well, kind of. We were told that a girl named (y/n) was here, and we are interested in meeting her.”

Your ears perk up at the mention of your name. Why would they want to meet you? How did they even know you were here?

“I'm sorry?” The caretaker coughs, looking completely perplexed and baffled.

“(F/n). We'd like to meet her.” The younger one speaks up.

You watch carefully, waiting for the caretaker’s reaction. She stares at them for a while, as if they're crazy. Those same thoughts fly through your mind. You're a mutant, your parents didn't even want you, so why would these men?

You sigh, moving back to your bed to flip down on it. It creaks lightly below you. The mattress doesn't give in at all as you lie there, its basically a rock. They decided to give you the worst mattress in the orphanage so that all the normal children could have good beds. You knew you didn't deserve a good mattress, you were lucky enough to get one at all.

The light steps ascending the stairs caught your attention. Your body reacts immediately to you nerves as smooth, protective scales begin to cover certain parts of your body in small patches. A few tiny patches cover you cheekbones, neck, and collarbone.

You door creeks open loudly, the hinges so unused that they're rusty. The two men, plus the caretaker you know, Beth.

You huddle in the corner in your bed. Your ears press against your head uneasily as you watch the men. The taller one has glasses, and clear blue eyes. He looks at you, his mouth open slightly, lips quirked up in a tiny smile.

The younger man seems to be looking at you, it's hard to tell with his strange glasses. His lips are pursed tightly, only making you more nervous. More scales cover the vulnerable pets of your body in an attempt to protect you.

“(Y/n), this is Hank McCoy and Scott Summer.” Beth says softly.

“Extraordinary.” Hank mutters quietly. He smiles widely at you. “We came to talk to you. It is apparent you are a mutant,” you stiffen, “and I work at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters as a professor, and Scott here is a student.”

“What do you want with me?” You ask suddenly.

“Well, the school is for mutant children, such as yourself. We can help you control your powers, and you also attend normal classes.”

Your teeth bite down hard on your bottom lip. Why would they want a monster like you at such a nice school? Even if the other students were also mutants, you knew they wouldn't accept you. You were a mutt, a mix of beasts that changes along with your emotion.

“You'd be accepted there, and you wouldn't have to live in this dingy room anymore.” Scott says, frowning a little as he looks around.

“Accepted? Why would I be accepted there? I'm a monster.” You snap, immediately feeling horrible for your harsh tone.

Beth speaks up, “(Y/n) hasn't really had much time with kids her own age, the orphanage doesn't like her playing with them. It's quite cruel.”

“How long have you been here?” Hank asks softly.

You hesitate.

“Six years…”

Six years you had gone without a family. No one loves you, that's why you were still there. No one wanted you. And now this man just showed up, claiming that he had a place for you at a school.

“Wouldn't you like to leave?”

You nod slowly, glancing at Beth. She has a small, almost sad smile on her face. She sees your insecurities, and rushes to reassure you.

“It would be good for you hun. You can make some friends, and live a normal life.” She says softly.

You look down at your knuckles, scratching softly as the scales there as they slowly disappear. Would they really accept you? A small glimmer of hope flutters in your chest.

“Okay. I'll go with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! If you have suggestions, I'd love to hear them,'or if you just like it. I also appreciate constructive criticism! <3


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, kind of a filler.

The drive was long, but you enjoyed just watching the outside fly by. The entire time, you could feel the burning, curious looks Scott sent you. You knew your features had shifted since the car started. The wolf ears and tail - which was wagging excitedly - had stayed, but the scales had completely disappeared, and now faint, tabby-like stripes were creeping along the edge of your face and your arms.

You subconsciously rub your arms in a sad attempt to get the stripes to disappearing. The embarrassment of not being able to control your powers weighed heavily on you. 

The features always changed to match your emotions in a way, except the wolf ones. When you were scared, your powers would try to protect you, when you were sad, they became softer features of a small animal.

It wasn't long before the car pulled up to a giant mansion. Your eyes widened, pupils dilating as you stared at it. This was the school they were talking about?

Hank opens the door for you and you step out of the car slowly. Students mill about in the yard, some playing games and some just talking. You notice some with very visible mutations, while others look completely normal.

Anxiety bubbles up in you, and you feel the shift in your appearance. Small twisted, black horns now sit atop your head.

“Come on, the professor is very eager to meet you.” Hank gently places a hand on your tense shoulder and leads you into the huge building. 

More students race by you in the halls. You shy away from their curious glances as the run by. Your stomach churns uneasily with each passing second. Even if no students are in the hall, you can still feel the burning gazes on your strange appearance.

“Hello (Y/n).” You glance up at the voice, biting your lip nervously.

A bald man, who you guess is the professor, sits behind a dark desk, fingers tented in front of him.

“Umm...hello?” You greet.

“I'm Professor Charles Xavier.” He introduces himself, rolling out from behind the desk. It's then you notice he's in a wheelchair. “Welcome to my school.”

“Uh thanks… what exactly am I here for?” You ask softly.

“I built this school to help young mutants, such as yourself, to learn to control their powers.” The professor explains as he rolls out of the room. You follow him slowly, keeping close behind. “We also offer normal classes to educate the students.” He nods to a class where you see a big, tough guy teaching what looks like history

“You think they'll accept me?” You suddenly ask, scratching your arm nervously.

“You are among fellow mutants, (y/n). No one will judge you as you fear they will.” He looks at you with a warm gaze, smiling softly. Then another student catches his eyes. “Ah, Jean, please come here, i'd like to introduce you to our newest student.”

A young girl, about your age, with beautiful red hair walks over to you.

“(Y/n), this is Jean Grey. She will show you around the school.”

“Hello.” You shake her hand awkwardly.

She smiles softly in greeting, slightly putting you at ease.

“Hello. It's nice to meet you, (y/n). So, what would you like to see first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you have and suggestions or constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 3

You flop down onto your new bed, a soft sigh escaping your lips. 

Jean had given you a tour of the whole school, and you were somewhat tired from all the walking. You were happy though. She had been so nice, and you felt as if a small friendship was developing there. She had also introduced you to a small group of people. Scott was among them, along with a perky girl with bright clothes and dark hair, you remember her name was Jubilee, a girl with darker skin and white hair named Ororo, a boy with silver hair named Peter, and a boy with blue skin and dark hair. You felt strangely at ease with him, even with his sharp toothed smile and waving tail.

-:-

The next day, you found yourself sitting with them during breakfast. Kurt, the blue one, sat beside you with Ororo on your other side. Jean, Scott and Jubilee sat across from you, and Peter was nowhere to be found.

“So (y/n) what was life like before you came here?” Jean asks curiously.

You bite your lip, thinking back to just two days ago when you were living in the orphanage, locked in your room. Scott gives you a look, thought I can't see his eyes through his peculiar glasses, I can sense his sympathy.

“It was...lonely.” You say slowly, thinking through your words. You did not want to tell them about how your parents had dumped you in an orphanage because you were a monster. 

“What about your parents?” Jubilee chirps in her happy tone.

“I'd rather not talk about it.” You mumble, picking at your food. You can feel the soft scales that begin creeping up the back of your neck. 

The table falls silent for a bit. You shift awkwardly. Kurt places his hand softly on your shoulder, and you look at him to see him smile reassuringly.

“Jou know, I used to perform in zhe circus?” 

Your eyes widen, thankful for the change in topic.

“Really?” You ask. You had been to circus once, when you were very young. You were amazed by the lions and elephants they had, even the dogs they had which were taught cool tricks.

“Ja, I vas an acrobat.” He grins widely and launches into stories of his life in the circus. You listen with rapt attention, not even noticing the amused looks the group sent you. They found it cute how excited you got.

After breakfast, you all went outside and sat under a huge tree. You lean against the tree, listening to the group as they talked, and trying to ignore the burning gazes from the students walking by. It must be strange to see a girl with wolf ears, twisted horns, and a tail. 

Your eyes scan the yard. That's when you notice him. A guy, he looks your age, maybe older, sits farther away in a tree. It looks like he tryin to distance himself from the other students. Thanks to your sharp eyesight, you came easily make out his features. He has curly blonde blonde hair, shaved on the sides and giving him a faux mohawk. His eyes are blue, and strange tattoos line both sides of his face.

That's not what intrigues you though. It's the pair of beautiful white wings that are folded behind him.

“Whatcha looking at girlie?” Jubilee asks, trying to follow your gaze. Her lips twitch into a small smile as she sees the guy you're looking at. “Ooh, someone a bit curious, huh?” She nudges you, and a blush creeps across your cheeks.

The entire group turns to see what you two are talking about. You notice all four of them slightly frown.

“Who is he?” You ask softly.

“That’s Warren.” Jean says, “He's kind of a loner.”

“Yah, he doesn't talk to anyone really.” Ororo adds in. “It's understandable, he has been through a lot.”

“Do you guys not like him?” You question.

They all cast each other glances. Scott purses his lips, frowning lightly. 

“He has done some bad zhings.” Kurt says softly.

“Like what?” You ask, brows furrowing.

“Like trying t-. Ow!” Scott yelps as Jean elbows him. “Why'd you do that?” She glares at him before rolling her eyes.

“We aren't supposed to talk about it Scott. Remember what the Professor said?” She remind him. You smile slightly at the interaction, though you're still confused. 

“Yah yah.” Scott rubs his side, grumbling softly under his breath. Jean looks at you.

“The Professor agreed to let him into the school and we’re not supposed to talk about what he's done. Most of the students have forgotten or never knew. The past doesn't matter here.” She explains.

That one sentence makes you smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad living here. They didn't treat you like the monster your parents thought you were.

The day continues as you guys talk, and you learn about their powers. It was amazing! Everyone had such cool powers, and you did not even know what yours were, beside the fact you had animal features and sharp senses.

As you fell asleep that night, your mind flashed back to the orphanage for a brief moment. ‘I wonder how Beth is doing.’

You shake the thoughts from your head and roll onto your side. Forgetting the past was the first step to getting past all these doubts in your head, though you knew it was going to be hard. 

You slowly drift into a dreamless sleep, trying to ignore your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally talk to him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two posts in one day. My apology for not posting in forever.

The next few weeks at the mansion were interesting to say the least. You had began going to classes, which seemed surprisingly normal for a mutant school. You grew closer with Kurt, who was now your best friend. You felt at ease with him, because he was also physically different from everyone else. You had noticed the glances the two of you got. Even in the mutant community, people did not treat you normally. Only Jean, Scott, Ororo, Jubilee, Peter, and Kurt never treated you differently, not including the teachers. They were actually really nice.

Charles had been training with you through those two weeks, and you spent many a’days in Hank’s lab as he tried to completely figure out your mutation. Apparently, you have Animal Mimicry, which explains your different features. You also have the ability to fully transform into an animal, though you hadn’t been able to do that yet. It confused you, but Hank said it was because you have the DNA of practically every animal in your blood, though in small doses of each. The largest amount was a wolf, which is why your wolf ears and tail never seem to disappear.

Within those few weeks, you had also started to notice that one guy more. Warren. As they said, he was definitely a loner. He ate by himself and never talked in class. He was actually in your chemistry class, taught by Hank himself, though he sat in the back of the class. You couldn’t help but admire him when you could. His wings were beautiful.

Warren didn’t seem to talk to anyone. You were curious as to why, but you didn’t want to go and talk to him, he’d probably just think you’re a weirdo.

“You’re staring again.”

You blink, Storm’s voice breaking you out of your thoughts. Everyone called her Storm, so you started to as well. She was smiling at you, raising an eyebrow. Blush creeps up your neck as you look back down at your Algebra book. You were totally lost in the class and she had agreed to help you.

“Sorry, just got a bit distracted.” You mumble. Storm giggles from beside you and closes her book.

“Why don’t you go talk to him?” She asks.

You close your book and put it down with a sigh. Small leopard spots dot your cheeks to show your embarrassment. 

“Because!” You groan and flop back into the grass. “He’ll think I’m a weirdo.”

“No he won’t.” You raise an eyebrow at her, unconvinced.

“I have ears, a tail, and spots at the moment.” You hold up your hands to show off how they are speckled with the same spots you are sure adorn your face.

“He has wings.” She points out quickly, a small smile pulling at her lips. 

You open your mouth to retaliate, but come up short. That is a good point.

“Jean could send him a little message saying you want to talk.” Storm says nonchalantly.

Your eyes widen with horror. Just the thought makes your stomach twist with dread. You would be horrified if that’s how he found out you wanted to talk to him.

“Fine fine!” You shout, standing up. You glare at her victorious smirk. “I’ll go talk to him.”

You turn sharply on your heels to face where Warren is. He’s sitting in a tree, much like when you first saw him. Your heart rate skyrockets as you steel yourself to talk to him. With a deep breath, you begin your walk towards him.

Warren notices you as you get closer. He raises and eyebrow, scanning you with his crystal blue eyes. You blush heavily, the spots on your face growing a tad darker.

“Hello.” You greet as you come to stand below him. 

“What do you want?” You flinch at his blunt question.

“I wanted to say hi.” You mumble, looking down at your feet. The awkwardness was rolling off of you in waves.

Warren’s brow furrows in confusion. You bite your lip and smile hesitantly.

“You’re always sitting by yourself and I thought maybe we could talk?” 

He doesn’t respond for a while. You shift your weight from foot to foot, your tail tucking against your legs. This was a stupid idea. Of course he doesn’t want to talk to you. You are just the weird, new girl.

You look up when you hear a thud. Warren jumped down from the tree branch to stand in front of you. He was not smiling, but he wasn’t frowning either!

“Warren.” He offers his hand. You take it hesitantly, a small spark traveling up your arm. His hand is warm and calloused.

“(Y/n).” The blonde nods, releasing your hand. You miss the feeling immediately, but bite your tongue. 

“You’re new here.” Warren said, not even bothering to say it like a question. 

“Yah, I came here a few weeks ago.”

“I noticed.” He noticed you? 

For the rest of the afternoon, you guys talked. You were surprised with how easily it was to talk to him. The two of you had walked around the courtyard and talked about the most random things, from his favorite food to your favorite animal feature. You did most of the talking, but he did not seem to mind your senseless babbling.

“You can shift into animals?” He asks as you sit on the edge of the fountain.

“Yah! Well, kind of. Not yet.” You laugh, scratching the back of your neck. “I’m far from controlling my powers, but the Professor says I should be able to turn into animals at some point.” Warren nods thoughtfully. “I can’t wait to be able to do that. Then maybe my mutation will actually be useful. For now I’m stuck with whatever features my body decides I need.”

You continue to babble. Warren watches you, a small smile playing on his lips. It was the first time you have ever seen him smile. You felt giddy, which, in turn, made you talk even more and faster.

“Have you ever gotten wings?” Warren suddenly asks, cutting you off.

“Wings? Like yours?” He nods. You glance at his stunning, white wings, eyes glowing with adoration. They twitch behind him, folding against his back. “Not yet, but I hope so one day. Your wings are beautiful.”

Warren rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably, but you notice the proud smirk he tries to hide by turning away.

“How do you clean them? Like seriously, they’re so white! Have you had them since you were little? Or did you get them recently? Can you fly?” You gush out questions, your built up curiosity pouring out like a waterfall. All these questions had been stored in your brain for a long time, and you were eager to know the answers.

“You two are aware that it is almost curfew, correct?” You squeak in surprise and turn to see the Professor wheeling towards you. Your eyes then glance at the sky, which is turning various shades of orange and gold. When did it get so late?

“So sorry about that, Professor. I guess time just got away from me.” You apologize. Xavier smiles warmly.

“I am glad you two are talking. I had a feeling you would get along. Now, why don’t you head inside. I think most of the students are eating dinner.” 

At that moment, your stomach growls loudly. You blush, hand flying to your face to cover your mouth. Xavier smiles in amusement and shoos you inside. You miss Warren’s smirk, and walk quickly to the mansion. He’s not far behind you.

“That was horrible.” You grumble, rubbing the bridge of your nose. Warren shrugs, though you can tell he’s holding back a chuckle. “You wanna eat with us?” You ask as you near the dining room.

“No, I’m not hungry. I’ll see ya around, (Y/n).” Warren waves and keeps walking down the hall. You watch him leave, hand moving up to wave been then realizing that he won’t see you.

“See you in Chemistry.” You call. He looks back at you with a smirk then disappears around the corner. 

You lean against the doorframe, suddenly feeling out of breath. You actually did it, you talked to Warren. For the whole afternoon too! You smile, so wide that you think it may split your face in half. Wait until Jubilee, Jean, and Storm hear about this.


End file.
